This invention relates to height adjustable desks, tables, workstations and like articles of office furniture.
One known type of desk height adjustment system for a desk top member is disclosed in Australian Patent No. 632297 and comprises two or more leg members each having a first leg part fixed to the desk top member and a second leg part movable vertically relative to the first leg part to adjust the height of the desk top member relative to the leg. The first part of each leg has a rotatable vertically extending screw with a bevel gear at its upper end and the second part of each leg includes a nut engaged with the rotatable screw of the first leg part. A horizontal rotatable shaft extends between pairs of leg members and a bevel gear is provided at each end of the shaft engageable with the bevel gear of a respective rotatable screw. A drive mechanism including a right-angle gearbox is provided for rotating the shaft to adjust the height of the legs simultaneously. The shaft may be rotated manually by a handle or by electric drive means.
Whilst such a desk height adjustment system operates efficiently to raise or lower the height of the desk top, it is expensive to manufacture. It is therefore desirable to provide a less expensive height adjustment system for desks workstations and the like that is relatively simple to assemble and operate.
With the increasing amount of electrical, computer and communications equipment used in office nowadays, it is also desirable to provide desks and workstations with means for concealing unsightly cabling required for the electrical, computer and/or communications equipment. This can be a particular problem in height adjustable desks and workstations which have adjustable legs with relatively moveable parts.